


snow trip!!

by orangiah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangiah/pseuds/orangiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuakakuro winter shenanigans!</p><p>fanart for the haikyuu!! winter holidays exchange 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arsenicjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicjay/gifts).



> THANK YOU FOR YOUR PROMPT I LOVE THEM
> 
> here's the [tumblr link](http://orangiah.tumblr.com/post/136397395064/hq-winter-hols-creator-reveals-have-gone-up-on) now that creators have been revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (couldn't figure out where/didn't have time to put akaashi in the last one so i've decided he is under the blanket)


	2. bonus owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay i drew it


End file.
